harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Neville Longbottom
Neville Longbottom was born on July 30, 1980 - the day before Harry Potter - to Alice and Frank Longbottom. His parents were tortured into insanity shortly after his birth, and Neville went to live with his grandmother. In the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry's friends learn that Neville's parents were not dead, but were patients in St Mungo's, having gone insane after being tortured under the Cruciatus curse by a group of Death Eaters of which included Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. Harry was the only one who had known this, having found out in the Pensieve in their fourth year, but he had told no one, keeping Neville's secret safe. But that is not the deepest part of the unfolding Neville plot. Harry soon learns of the prophecy that foretold his fate: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... What that means is that Neville could have very well ended up in Harry's shoes. The choice was left to Voldemort, who perceived Harry as the danger and chose him. But Voldemort could have chosen Neville, and it would have been Neville orphaned that night, and Harry would still have his parents. Quite interesting, considering Neville is supposed to be the weak and unskilled one. Goes to show how one decision can alter the lives of so many. It took Neville some time to come into his own. He was awkward and made fun of, but soon enough it came to light that Neville had quite a talent for Herbology. Despite his awkward shyness, he showed bravery and resolution in staying up to stop Harry from breaking school rules and endangering the House from losing points, and later was quick to join Harry's 'Dumbledore's Army.' During the fight with the Death Eaters (OotP), Neville ended up being the only one left able to fight next to Harry. Neville is descibed in the books as a round faced boy, with light brown hair. He is not all that bright, but he managed to pass his OWLS. He is forgetfull, and clumsy. He was one of the first to join the DA, and made considerable progress in his dueling skills, which really didn't show at the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. His best subject is Herbology, which he received an OWL in. He has a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, that he got from his great-uncle Algi. He treasures it closley, tending to it carefully. His old wand broke at the Department of Mysteries battle, but he bought a new one, Cherry and Unicorn Hair. This wand may have been the last one Olivander ever sold before he was taken away by Death Eaters. Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville